As is known in the art, frequency division duplexing (FDD) systems typically use narrow-band diplexers or multiplexers to perform transmit and receive operations simultaneously and at separate frequencies through a single antenna. Time division duplexing (TDD) systems alternate between transmitting and receiving at separate times and at the same frequency through the same antenna. In order for an agile wideband tuner to support a broad range of both FDD and TDD communication protocols and channels, a collection of separate narrowband filters, diplexers, and antennas must be used.